Tea Time
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Heatwave in Boston. Jane and Maura are having a sleepover, only Jane DID drink some of the aphrodisiac tea left on the counter at the Dirty Robber. Maybe it'll be the nudge they needed to cross the line and admit their feelings to each other. Classic first-time Rizzles. Last Chapter is up! Can you believe it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Girls, can I tell you how excited I was to start a new, tiny, smutty story, after 1888? **_

_**Admittedly, I missed most of the last season of the show, and the aphrodisiac tea incident was the only bit that sprouted a story in my head. Not especially original, but here it is.**_

* * *

Jane took a sip out of the disposable paper cup. The beverage was tepid now, but the spices flared up in her mouth in a pleasant rush. When she swallowed, it chased down her throat and settled low in her belly, warm and comforting. After a second, she took another sip and savored the feel and taste of it. She understood why her Ma couldn't stop drinking it, despite the strong odor.

Maura's heels clattered on the floor as she came back from the bathroom and Jane pushed the cup aside, pretending to reach for her empty beer.

"Ready?", the medical examiner smiled. She finished her glass of wine and set it on the Robber's counter, with a few dollar bills for tip. She looked at Jane's flushed cheeks and frowned. "Are you still hot? The air conditioning is blasting in here."

Jane pressed her still frosted pint glass to her forehead and rose to her feet. "I'm fine. I hope it'll cool down tonight. I can't stand another day of this."

"It's always a nice sixty-five degrees at my house," bragged Maura. "Are you still sleeping over?"

"I brought my overnight bag!" Jane lifted up a frumpy gym bag and flashed a bright smile at her friend. With a hand on Maura's lower back, she lead them to the door.

The lingering spice in her mouth made her glance back at the paper cup still on the counter, and as Maura stepped into the street, she turned and rushed back inside.

"Hold on..." Jane mumbled.

The door closed and muffled Maura's "What are you..."

The bartender had collected Maura's dollar bills and was wiping at the wet rings of their glasses with his rag. He motioned to grab the paper cup when Jane plucked it right out of his reach, plopped the lid up and downed the content into her mouth.

She hummed in satisfaction as the burn went down her throat and then set the cup back down in front of the bartender. The detective wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Thanks!"

Jane ran out the door into the sunset light.

* * *

They had ordered some Chinese food and the paper boxes gaped open and steaming on Maura's counter. The basketball game was on and Jane flung herself on the couch with a plate full of food. She set her beer on the coffee table in front of her. She had already shed her shirt and was sitting in a tight black tank top.

Maura was still selecting her dishes and arranging them in small portions in a pleasing way around her plate. She glanced over at Jane, who was shoveling food into her mouth, gesturing and grunting at the TV to encourage her team. The doctor walked behind the couch with her plate and a glass of wine. She stopped and stood behind Jane, lowering her gaze from the TV, down to the back of Jane's shoulder. She observed the contrast between the tan, smooth skin and the black strap of her tank top. She imagined running her lips over it, and moving to where neck meets shoulder. Her lips parted involuntarily as her breath caught in her throat. She smiled to herself, noting that the aphrodisiac tea was indeed quite potent. The doctor walked around and sat down next to Jane, who acknowledged her with a wink.

Jane froze as she realized she had winked at Maura. She immediately reached for her beer with measured nonchalance, avoiding her friend's puzzled smirk. She prayed Maura wouldn't call her on it.

"What was that for?" came Maura's inevitable question.

Jane sighed and had a few gulps of beer. She savored the chill of it going down her throat. She looked up at Maura and the detective felt herself drawn into her eyes, unable to ignore the doctor's indulgent gaze. Jane felt utterly powerless in that instant and her flesh prickled with the certainty that Maura knew she had drank the tea as well.

"I... I dunno...," she stammered. Then she gave a chuckle and leaned back into the couch. The brunette smirked to herself, and looked at Maura again. The doctor laughed and patted Jane's knee. Her touch was warm, even through the black slacks she was wearing. The brunette shifted uncomfortably and re-settled with her foot under her knee.

"Jane?"

"Mmmh?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Maura tilted her head and Jane felt compelled to look at her again.

"What?"

"You know what. You don't need to be weird about it. I won't touch you any more, I promise."

Even though there was no hurt in Maura's voice, Jane felt a pang of guilt for shifting away from Maura's playful touch.

"I'm sorry, it's not you."

Maura rolled her eyes at her embarrassment.

"Jane, I know I drank some of the tea but I'm not going to jump on you, if that's what you're afraid of. I know exactly what its physiological effects are, and it's not like I can't control myself. It's actually quite interesting. It's definitely increased my heart rate, and I find myself distracted with thoughts of..."

"Maura Maura Maura!.. I know you're not going to jump on me!" Jane interrupted, gesticulating to stop the flow of words. She was secretly relieved that Maura didn't seem to suspect her own symptoms. "I'm just hot, that's all."

"Are you still too hot? I'm fine now. Is the AC not cool enough for you?"

"I'm fine Maura. Really. I promise. I just want to relax, please?"

After a last side glance at Jane, Maura sat back and they fell into a companionable silence.

Jane desperately attempted to focus on the game, and even though the Celtics were leading by a wide margin, she couldn't rouse herself to be excited. She could still feel the ghost of Maura's hand on her knee, and she caught herself biting her lip at the memory. She shifted again. The fabric of her pants slid over her skin like silk, and Jane imagined briefly that it was Maura, dragging her hair up over her legs as she...

Jane closed her eyes as she realized she had groaned out loud. She blew air out of her cheeks in frustration. She didn't know how to cover her embarrassment and she was only making it worse.

"Did you have some too?" Maura asked without even turning to her.

"Yeah..." Jane admitted simply, and they both chuckled.

"Cold shower?"

"Sure. I need one anyway. I'm stinky." She lifted her arm and scrunched her nose at it. They both laughed.

"There's clean towels in your bathroom. I'll clean up."

"Are you sure? I'll help."

"Nah, it'll go quick. Go take a shower." Maura waved her hand to send her off.

As she gestured, a tendril of Maura's perfume filled Jane's nose and she inhaled it greedily. "Thank you." Jane paused briefly, and her gaze fell to Maura's lips. The detective felt her heartbeat fill her throat and ears, and her eyes slowly fell shut. Behind the dark screen of her lids, the image of Maura's lips remained, sexy and enticing. She swallowed, and when she opened her eyes, as if in slow motion, she realized she had leaned ever so slightly forward, towards Maura.

Maura suddenly got up and picked up their plates. She walked over to the kitchen and started cleaning. It startled Jane out of her reverie.

The dark haired detective got up, cleared her dry throat, and headed down the hall to take a shower.

* * *

In the guest bedroom, Jane was lying in the dark, her heart racing. She was still thinking about Maura's lips so close to hers. She had wanted to kiss her. She had wanted Maura to kiss her. She knew it was the tea talking, wanting, but it didn't make the craving any less powerful. She squeezed her eyes shut, groaning out loud in the dark, in embarrassment and frustration. She needed release. The urge between her legs was relentless. She had never relieved her sexual needs under Maura's roof. She recalled the couple of times she almost did, after particularly hard days at work, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. It felt disrespectful, dirty. Only in her own bed, under the covers, in silence.

She still felt hot, even though the AC had been quietly cooling the house down to a very comfortable temperature. Jane was wearing her tank top and panties, and was lying on top of the sheets without the blanket over her. She shifted and felt the slick wetness between her legs slide like silk against her underwear. She didn't want to change, because she only had one extra pair for the next morning. But she couldn't bear to feel her own wetness every time she moved. She sat up and took her panties off, hoping it would be less distracting without the constant friction.

She fell back into the pillows, sprawled like a starfish. She licked and bit on her lower lip, realizing with a sigh that removing her panties had made things worse.

She felt exposed, swollen and wet. The missing garment exacerbated her need for contact.

She let her hand trail down her tank top. She slowed and stopped right at the edge of her curls. Her hips lifted up to meet her hand, begging her closer.

Jane held her breath. She let her ears explore the silence. It was almost midnight. The house was dark and quiet. All she could hear was the gentle hum of the air conditioning vent, and the pulse of blood through her ears.

Ever so slowly, she pushed forward with two fingers. She gasped when she felt herself surfing over her slick juices even before reaching her labia. She bit her lip at the powerful jolt that jerked her body when she curled her finger to touch her clit. She was struggling to stay quiet, to restrain her breathing, and her ears were pounding with the insistent pounding of her heart. She opened her mouth and took in a few gulps of air, but she was sure Maura and all the neighbors could hear her as loud as a freight train.

What would Maura think? Was Maura in her bed, upstairs, struggling to be quiet too? Jane's mind filled with the image of the tawny blonde doctor, naked, with her hand between her legs.

The detective's fingers started moving slowly, dipping into her slippery juices, her hips rising up to greet them. Was Maura just as wet? Was the tea driving her crazy too?

She had a mental pause before asking herself the next question.

Was she thinking about Jane while she masturbated, just like Jane was thinking about her now?

Jane felt her face flush in the dark, but she couldn't stop herself. She bit her lip and concentrated on controlling her breathing.

In her mind, Maura was crawling on top of her, her heavy breasts brushing against her own. The doctor's hand quested up her thigh, and as she reached her drenched pussy, she lowered her mouth on top of Jane's. They moaned together, and Maura slipped two fingers into her opening, spreading her wide and pushing as deep as she could go.

Jane plunged two fingers inside herself and held her breath. She raised her knees up and spread her legs, so she could push deep inside. She blocked a moan that had wanted to escape from her throat, and expelled the breath she had been holding through her nose.

The brunette had never been so aroused in her entire life. She knew she'd come instantly if she even grazed her clit. She could feel it tightening with need, waiting for a single stroke to send her over the edge. But she wanted to make it last. Her heart, mind and body were drunk with desire, drowning in pleasure. She was basking in her fantasy, enjoying it more than any other she had ever had.

Maura's weight was on top of her, her hand inside her, close as close. Jane was enveloped in her smell, her touch, her lust. The beautiful doctor was thrusting in and out of her, using her whole body to pleasure Jane. The detective was moaning and writhing under her, their sweat mingling, their mouths connected in an intimate kiss. Maura was thrusting faster, penetrating her deep and hard. Jane's throat tightened and she heard herself moan softly, her hand deep inside herself.

Finally, unable to hold off any longer, she flattened her palm over her clit. She ground her hips hard over her hand, wet and slick with her own juices, and rode it for only a few seconds before the orgasm engulfed her. Her body arched up, high and taut over the mattress, and she felt her walls clamp around her fingers. Under her palm, her clit pulsed repeatedly, sending jolts of pleasure rippling through her. Her mouth fell open, and Maura's name formed on her lips.

_Oh god Maura... Maura... Maura... Maura..._

Her heart pounding in her throat and ears, Jane surrendered to the waves of pleasure shooting through her.

Silent and motionless, she waited until the last spasms subsided against her palm. She was covered in sweat, and her abundant juices were smeared over her hand, all the way down her crack. For a few minutes, she just lay still, forcing herself to breathe calmly, quietly. Little by little, she regained her senses.

Probing the silence again, she confirmed to herself that everything was still quiet in the house. Jane sighed and slowly slid her hand out. She held it up above her tummy, not knowing where to wipe it off. She rolled her eyes at herself. How could she have let herself get so carried away? Completely relaxed, she felt herself drift off to sleep, and struggled to stay awake.

After checking again that nothing had disrupted the silence in the house, Jane got up and tiptoed to the adjacent bathroom. She knew Maura had had a bidet installed in her own bathroom, and now she understood the purpose and convenience of it.

She washed up quietly at the sink, and flushed the toilet when she was done. It sounded grotesquely loud to her ears.

As she lay back down on the bed, she realized she had left a wet spot on the sheets. She groaned, but decided there was nothing she could do. She was exhausted and blissfully spent. It only took a few seconds for sleep to claim her...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Maura took off her clothes and sorted them out. After her nightly routine in the bathroom, she pulled out a clean towel, folded it twice and laid it out on the bed.

She opened her night stand drawer and contemplated her options. She picked a small blue vibrator, and a ridged glass dildo. She placed them next to her pillow, and laid down with her hips on top of the towel. She clicked the lights off.

She briefly listened to the silence, but she doubted Jane would visit her tonight. The doctor suspected she'd be busy relieving her tea-induced urges in the guest bedroom, just as she was about to do herself.

Maura relaxed and slowly slid her legs apart over the cool sheets. She ran her hands over her tummy, and up over her breasts. With the tip of her fingers, she grazed her nipples and felt them rise up, slowly. She rubbed the tips gently with her finger pads, biting her lower lip at the tight sensation. The doctor loved her nipples touched and licked and suckled. It was by far her most responsive erogenous zone. The pleasurable tingle in her nipples shot right down to her core, and her hips slowly lifted up and down in empathy. She hummed softly in the dark.

While pleasuring her nipples, Maura felt the wetness gather with renewed abundance between her legs. She had been wet most of the evening, sitting on the couch with Jane and struggling not to squirm about. Now she could give in, relish in it, moving her hips to feel it spread and overflow. She reached up by her side and felt around for the glass dildo, cool and slick under her touch. With one hand, the doctor placed the tip of the phallus against her opening, and slowly, slowly pushed it in. The thick head parted her labia, and easily penetrated her. It slid inside, inch by inch, and Maura raised her knees up and apart to push it as deep as she could. Finally, it was fully inside of her, and she gasped open-mouthed at the pleasure.

It felt like a tugging in her belly, in her heart, and a tightening in her throat. Slowly, she pulled the rod halfway out, and pushed it back in, taking pleasure in the glass gliding smoothly in and out of her entrance, so wet from her juices that there was barely any friction. As it went in, she felt each ridge along the shaft stretching her, one bump at a time, until it was fully inside again. The glass toy filled her perfectly, completely, slow and deep, and her hips were rising up and down in unison with her hand.

The doctor renewed her attentions to her nipple with one hand, while the other went to work with the dildo. With her eyes closed, she imagined Jane crawling over her, fucking her with the dildo harnessed around her hips. The brunette lowered herself over her and Maura lifted her breast up to her waiting mouth. At first, Jane just rubbed her lips over her nipple, barely touching, teasing it into a hard pebble. Satisfied by its response, she then darted her tongue out and rolled it over the tip, wetting it and breathing on it at the same time. Maura moaned softly and mimicked the touch with her fingers.

In her head, Maura watched Jane run her tongue over her whole breast, licking it, wetting it, loving it. Her whole breast was wet and shiny, her nipple stood erect, the areola tight with little bumps like raspberries. Jane looked up into Maura's eyes and took her nipple into her warm mouth. She sucked it in and Maura arched up into her, gasping. The doctor's hand reached for the back of Jane's head and fisted the dark waves of her hair.

Maura pressed her legs together to keep the dildo from slipping out and patted the mattress next to her. She grabbed the vibrator and twisted it on. A soft hum broke the silence. One hand went back to her nipple, and the other pressed the vibrator to her clit. Maura bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She was so close already. Again, she summoned the image of Jane on top of her, suckling on her breast, thrusting her cock in and out of her, ramming it into her with furious abandon.

"Oh Jane Jane Jane Jane..." Maura whispered, and she came. Her hips shot up and stilled.

The only sound in the room was the gentle hum of the vibrator, muffled against her clit.

Maura let wave after waves of pleasure shoot through her, jerking slightly with each one. She felt the glass dildo slip out and come to rest on the towel under her. She still didn't move.

Maura waited until the vibrator had drawn the last pulse from her clit and finally drew a breath. She twisted the pocket rocket off, and felt around for the dildo. Panting, she plunged it deep inside her opening, aiming high into her Gspot. Her legs wide apart, she pumped back and forth as fast as she could and couldn't repress a moan when a long, warm flow of liquid poured out of her. It splashed against her hand and ran down her crack like a waterfall. She kept thrusting, unable to stop, caught in a powerful orgasm that wouldn't stop until she did. She continued to gush into the towel, and knew it would seep through into the mattress tonight. But she couldn't stop. "Jane, Jane, Jane..." she kept crying out in her head, mouthing the name silently. "Oh god, Jane..."

She finally stopped when her arm gave up. She lay still, catching her breath, drenched in her own juices and sweat, limp and spent.

When her heart rate had returned to normal, she turned on the small night light next to her bed and slowly gathered the toys inside the towel. She noted the wet spot on the sheet when she picked it all up.

Maura draped the towel over the hamper to dry, and washed her toys with the special soap she kept for that purpose. She used a wash cloth on herself, and went back to bed.

* * *

"Good morning Jane!"

Maura walked into the kitchen in her robe.

Jane was at the counter with her back to her, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Mornin'," Jane mumbled back through a wild curtain of hair.

She startled when she felt Maura's hand sliding across her lower back as she walked behind her. The touch ignited fresh desires that Jane thought had been extinguished after last night's release. She pictured grabbing Maura's hand and sucking her fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes briefly, internally wondering where the hell it came from. It made no sense at all, yet thinking about it made her want to squirm.

Maura reached for an empty mug in the cupboard above.

She held it up.

"May I?"

Their eyes met. Maura's mussed up hair, her half-mast eyes and sleep-swollen lips instantly reminded Jane of her masturbatory fantasy from the night before. She wondered, no, she was sure Maura had seen to herself as well, probably about the same time as Jane.

The thought made her face flush warm and she blinked slowly.

They were now sharing the morning after.

"Hello?" Maura interrupted her private thoughts.

"Huh?" is all Jane managed to say.

"Coffee please?" Maura lifted her empty mug at the coffee pot in Jane's hand.

"Oh, sorry."

They both watched Jane pour the steamy hot coffee in the cup.

After taking a careful sip, Maura smiled and walked over to her stool at the kitchen island.

"You're up early," the doctor commented. "Did you sleep well?"

Again, Jane couldn't help but think about her bedtime activities. She also couldn't remember at all falling asleep afterwards.

"I totally knocked out and only woke up twenty minutes ago," she admitted with a hint of surprise. She would usually wake up a couple of times with remnants of nightmares, Hoyt or others, and would have to wait for it to subside to be able to fall back asleep, if she managed to at all. Last night had been free of any nightmares.

She lowered her gaze and peered down into her coffee at the realization.

There was a pause and Jane knew that Maura was just as surprised. Probably pleased for Jane, too. The detective felt a bittersweet knot in her stomach at Maura's sympathy, a mix of gratitude and embarrassment. She took a sip of coffee to cover the silence, and winced when it burnt her tongue. She felt Maura's gaze on her and reluctantly met her eyes.

Again, Maura's bedroom eyes unsettled her.

"Hey, it's a good thing, right?" The doctor reached for her hand and touched it briefly. It only lingered for a second, but Jane's stomach tightened into a knot. Her breath hitched on an intake.

Maura noticed Jane's discomfort. She knew her friend was still routinely plagued with nightmares, and had been witness to them on many occasions. After waking up, Jane would lie in the dark, eyes open, until dawn would break. In the last year, when they had been sleeping in the same bed, Maura had started placing her hand on her arm after Jane had been jolted out of her sleep, and noticed the contact would help Jane relax. It had taken less and less time for the detective to fall back asleep. Over time, right after turning off the lights, Maura had placed her hand on Jane's arm or shoulder, and the dark haired woman would sleep right through the night.

They had never talked about it.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, it's good."

"I wonder if it could be the tea?" Maura wondered, her brows knitted in a serious frown.

Jane coughed up her burning coffee and spilled some on her tank top. She hissed at the burn and put her mug down. She stood up.

Maura absentmindedly wiped at the coffee stain with a napkin on the front of Jane's shirt, right at the edge of her cleavage. Jane stared down in disbelief and swatted the doctor's hand away.

"Maura! Seriously?"

"Oh... Sorry... At least it's black, there's a high probability that the stain won't be visible."

"Thank you for the diagnostic, Doctor Isles. I'm gonna take a shower. My weather app says it's going to be hot again today."

"You're welcome to spend the night again, as long as you want."

Jane swallowed. She quickly considered what she knew about the tea, that the effects of a full cup lasted for two days, and she only had about three sips. She was still feeling aroused now, after a full night sleep. Hopefully, in a few hours, the aphrodisiac would have run its course. But if it didn't, she wanted to go home tonight and take care of that lingering ache between her legs, in the comfort of her own bed.

"We'll see, I guess," Jane thought out loud. Hearing her own dejected tone, she quickly added: "Thank you though!"

Maura shrugged and headed back to her bedroom to take her shower. Remembering how she had inadvertently almost touched Jane's breasts, she knew she'd need a little extra time in the shower...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Jane leaned back in her chair and let her eyes settle somewhere in space, between her computer screen and the window. It had been a week now since they'd had the tea.

Once again, her thoughts drifted towards the beautiful Medical Examiner, her friend and colleague, Maura Isles.

She had tried fighting it at first, trying to focus her sexual fantasies on Casey or Daniel Craig while masturbating, but her stubborn mind would constantly tug her away and go to Maura.

Maura's skin was soft, Maura smelled good. Maura knew what Jane liked, somehow. Maura made her come so hard. Maura held her and kissed her gently afterwards, and kept her safe.

Maura was kind and funny and quirky, and never took Jane for granted. She understood the dark haired Italian woman better than anyone.

More than anything, the detective would think fondly about the "morning after", as she was now calling it, and wished she could have that every morning. She wanted to wake up with Maura and have coffee with her, to feel her gentle, loving hand on her back as a good morning greeting. Jane would turn around and take her in her arms for a kiss instead...

Jane closed her eyes in a painful wince. She could never have that. Why wouldn't the obsessive thoughts go away? The sweat tea wasn't just an aphrodisiac, it seemed more like a...

Suddenly, as if she'd had an epiphany, Jane leaned forward again and typed something in the Google search window. She looked down the list of results, clicked on a few links, dismissed them, went to the next one, shaking her head.

"Ooooh, love potions? Do you have your eyes on someone?"

Maura's voice behind her made Jane jump. The brunette frantically clicked on the screen to close the browser window.

"Shhhh! What are you doing? Spying on me?"

Maura handed her a folder and Jane snatched it out of her hand.

"What did you find?"

"The soil sample might be consistent with Quincy quarry. We'd need to confirm with actual samples from there. It's only about ten miles from here." Maura reported in a professional tone, unmoved. She half sat on the detective's desk while Jane read through the report.

The brunette dropped the folder on top of her pile and looked up at Maura.

"Do you believe in love potions?"

Maura tilted her head and pondered the question. Jane braced herself for the answer.

"An aphrodisiac increases an individual's sexual desire, but that's not what you're talking about, is it? Smells and pheromones can make someone attractive to someone else, but love potions as described in ancient texts as magic potions have been disproved, I'm afraid. You'll have to do it the old-fashion way and get your flirt on." Maura tilted her head and gave Jane a sympathetic look. "Why do you think you'd need a love potion? You're a very attractive woman. You could get anyone you want."

Jane sighed. She looked around to make sure nobody was listening and leaned forward.

"I don't want a love potion. I want an antidote!"

"What?"

"I want an antidote to love!" Jane hissed between her teeth.

"For whom?"

"For me!"

"Jane, what are you talking about? Who are you in love with?"

"Nobody! You weren't supposed to be spying on me." Jane straightened up and pretended to ignore Maura. She picked up the folder and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair. "Let's go. We need to collect soil samples from the quarry."

Jane drove. Maura didn't bring up the love potion. She knew Jane would broach the subject again when she was ready. However, her mind couldn't help but wonder at Jane's atypical inquiry about something as esoteric as a love potion antidote. Jane didn't believe in witchery, she was way too practical for that. Why would she look for such a solution to a real problem? Even though she was dying to ask, Maura decided not to. Jane remained quiet, which was also unusual.

At the quarry, which was now a park, they spotted several rock-climbing walls, and Jane decided to take samples at the base of each of them. They found two separate sites that had suspicious reddish-brown stains in the granite dust, and Jane called for officers on the ground to tape off the two areas. It could well be the murder site.

They drove back in silence, and got stuck in heavy traffic about half way to Boston. Jane sighed as she slowed down to stop behind a pickup truck. She suddenly turned into the right lane and crossed over to exit the freeway. She parked the car on an adjacent side street and turned off the ignition. She turned to Maura and sighed.

"Look... It's the tea. I'm still not over the tea and it's driving me insane. I can't stop thinking about... It's not just the... 'arousal'." Jane rolled her eyes as she used the technical term. "I think that tea was cursed! I need an antidote!"

"You think the tea was a love potion?!"

"Yes! What else could it be?"

"Jane, there is no such thing as a love potion. I can assure you! And the arousing effects of the tea should have worn off days ago. I don't understand..."

"Well me neither! You're the doctor. Fix it! You made me drink that tea!"

"Me? I didn't make you do anything! You went ahead and did it when I wasn't looking."

"But you wanted me to." Jane's eyes went big and she gasped. "You wanted me to! YOU wanted me to fall in love with you!"

"What? No! Wait. You're in love with ME?"

"Ah fuck!" Jane bumped back on her seat and lifted her face to the ceiling. She fisted her hair with both hands and shook her head.

"But see, I'm not supposed to be in love with you. It's the tea. That stupid tea did it, not me!"

"But it can't be the tea, Jane." Maura was shaking her head slowly, wondering if somehow it could truly have been the tea. But she was positive there was no such thing as a love potion. There couldn't be. It was scientifically impossible. And yet...

She had no satisfying answer for her friend. Maura reached over to touch Jane's forearm. Her skin felt good. Without a thought, she slowly brushed over her wrist and entwined her fingers with the detective's. She felt Jane squeeze her hand back.

Time seemed to stand still for a while. The hum of the outside world filled the car, and they didn't talk or move.

Jane slowly lifted Maura's hand and smoothed her thumb over her palm. She turned it over and ran the tip of her fingers all over it, following lines and knuckles and tendons. She looked at her own scarred hand, and Maura touched it. The doctor traced over the knotted flesh, past it, crossed over to her palm, splayed her fingers to follow each of Jane's digits, until their pads lined up. The doctor flattened her palm over Jane's. Her hand was slightly smaller, Jane's fingers stretched long and thin.

The detective swallowed. Her heart was thick in her throat and she opened her mouth to draw a breath. She finally looked over at Maura. She fought the tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry," she croaked.

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"It's going to be awkward..."

"It doesn't have to be..."

Maura leaned over and cupped Jane's cheek in her palm. She looked into her eyes and dipped closer. Their breaths mingled, and they closed the short distance between them. Their lips touched, and then they were sealed together. After a brief pause, Maura kissed her once, twice.

Jane pulled back slightly, just enough so she could whisper between them.

"Maura... You don't have to do this..."

"It's not the tea, Jane. It's just us..."

"But it's crazy."

"I know. Kiss me."

After a brief hesitation, Jane pressed her lips to Maura's again and kissed her. The little pecks grew languid, wanting. Jane reached behind Maura's neck and pulled her in. Maura pushed her tongue forward and slid inside Jane's mouth, and they both moaned together. Both scooted over closer, so they could hold each other, hands roaming freely around.

By the time they stopped and straightened up, the windows of the unmarked police car were all steamed up. Jane looked at the time on her cell. "Oh god, it's practically time to go home!"

"Jane?"

"Mmmh?" Jane looked over at the doctor and noted her swollen lips and mussed up hair. She had done that. She smiled. Morning after.

"Jane, you know it can't be the tea, right?"

Jane shrugged. "All I know is that it started with the tea..."

"No, not for me. It started long before the tea..." Maura's voice was low and shy.

Jane's eyes widened in disbelief, but she didn't know what to say. She let her hand drop from the key in the ignition.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I know. You can't lie..."

"I wouldn't. Not about this."

"Can we talk about it tonight?"

"Are you spending the night?" Maura smirked.

"Mmmmaybe... Would you like me to?" Jane acted flirty, but was panicking inside. Would Maura expect to have sex? What if Jane was no good at it? When was the last time she shaved? Could they just cuddle?

"Only if you want to. I know it's all happening fast. Come over for dinner, and then you can decide if you want to spend the night. How does that sound?"

Jane could have hugged Maura in relief. Of course Maura would be gracious about it, that's why Jane loved her.

The detective nodded and gave Maura a bright smile. She started the car again and merged back into Friday rush hour traffic...


	4. Chapter 4

Maura was already home when Jane showed up at her house. The detective had had to negotiate with the park's authorities in order to keep the potential crime scene off limits to the public, until they could complete their investigation.

It was already dark when Jane walked in through the front door. The familiar scent of Maura's home wafted over her and as always, it comforted and grounded her. It felt more like home than her apartment ever did, she realized.

"Hi Jane!" Maura looked up at her from the kitchen island, where she was chopping some hearts of palm for the salad she was preparing.

"Aw, are we having salad?" Jane whined at the sight.

"Yes, but the pizza should be here any minute, don't worry."

Jane clapped her hands excitedly. "Thank you!"

She walked behind Maura to wash her hands in the sink, something Maura had insisted on since they'd known each other, and Jane was now well trained.

As she dried her hands on the towel, Jane was very aware of the doctor's presence behind her. She didn't quite know how to behave. She had never really paid attention to their greetings, and Jane had never gone out of her way to be touchy-feely with Maura. Yet after the revelations of the afternoon, it felt strange to just walk in without acknowledging the monumental shift that had occurred. When she turned around and rested her eyes on the back of Maura's head, Jane felt a strange melancholy, mixed with longing and lust wash over her. Maura's hair was beautiful, and the detective knew it smelled wonderful too. She imagined herself taking a step forward and dipping her face into that hair, inhaling Maura's scent, then brushing it aside to reveal her neck. The detective was rooted in place, enthralled and paralyzed with indecision.

Maura heard Jane stop behind her. She could almost feel the warmth of her body, even though she knew it was impossible. The doctor felt her heart rate accelerate, and her breath become shallow. But she didn't stop what she was doing. She diced up two small beets and scooped them up to drop them into the salad. What was Jane doing? She wasn't moving. Maura's heart tightened and caused her eyes to shut. She laid the knife down on the chopping board and waited, bracing herself against the counter. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest, and she almost wished for Jane to just walk away so she could breathe again.

Finally, Maura heard the detective's clothes rustle softly, closer to her, and then Jane was touching her hair. The detective's warm breath brushed against her neck and Maura heard herself gasp softly.

"Oh god, Jane, ..." she whispered, breathless. Her eyes closed, she leaned back slightly and tilted her head to the side, to give Jane better access. A gentle hand came to rest on her hip, and tentatively slid across her front, over her tummy. It settled right under her breast.

Jane touched her lips to Maura's neck, right under her ear. Maura's perfume was intoxicating, and she inhaled it greedily. She slowly opened her mouth to taste it, and latched on to Maura's neck, sucking gently, kissing and licking the soft skin while her hand was threaded in her hair, to sweep it away and expose her neck. Unconsciously, she was kneading Maura's stomach with her other hand, pulling her back into her, pressing her whole body forward, into Maura's back.

On her side, Maura was arching back as much as she could, overwhelmed by Jane's bold moves. She couldn't decide whether to let Jane continue or to turn around to kiss her like she wanted to. They were both breathing hard.

The doorbell rang.

"Go away..." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, but she took a step back and expelled a deep breath. She took a second to regain her wits, then walked over to open the door for the pizza man. It was the first time in her life she wasn't excited about pizza.

Jane dropped the warm box on the counter and looked across at Maura, who hadn't moved. Both her hands were propped on the counter in front of her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, not finding any words worth speaking out loud. Jane's gaze dropped to the wet spot she had left on Maura's neck and she bit her lip at the sight.

Maura finally straightened up and walked around to Jane's side. She pressed herself against the brunette and grasped a fistful of wild hair. She pulled Jane down and received her open mouthed for a searing kiss. Jane let herself melt into it, pushing in with her tongue, tasting and savoring Maura's hungry mouth. Their moans got drowned in wet, languid sounds, punctuated by their frantic breathing. Hands grasped and pulled, hungry for flesh to knead, yet staying away from any obvious goals. The passion was still new and shy.

After a few minutes, they slowed down and Maura broke the kiss to cradle Jane's face in both hands. They breathed together, lips almost touching, nuzzling gently. It gave them time to catch their breath. The flare-up had been intense and overwhelming, and Maura was afraid to push Jane too far. The doctor gave Jane a peck on the lips and pulled back, slightly dizzy. Jane kept her hand firmly locked around her waist.

"Are you hungry?" Maura's voice was deep and hoarse. Her eyes darted at the pizza box next to them.

"Yeah..." Jane nodded with a wink.

They both smirked.

Without letting Maura out of her embrace, Jane flung the box lid open and pulled a slice out. She lifted it up in front of Maura's mouth. The M.E. smirked and opened wide. Jane fed her a bite, then took one herself. They ate three slices together, and Jane never let go of Maura's waist. After the pizza, Jane scooped out a handful of salad in her hand, dredged it in the dressing bowl next to it, and shoved it in her mouth. Maura cringed at the idea of being fed that way and slowly shook her head in apprehension. Yet she didn't move away. As unappealing as the prospect was, she didn't want to break the spell.

The detective picked up a slice of heart of palm, deposited it on a lettuce leaf, and delicately picked up her little raft to dip it in the dressing. She presented it to Maura.

"Thank you," Maura accepted gratefully. The relief was obvious in her tone.

The doctor opened her mouth and let Jane feed it to her. As she chewed it, Jane let her finger linger on her upper lip. Maura swallowed, and touched the tip of her tongue to the brunette's fingertip. Jane's heart skipped a beat, and she slowly let her finger slide inside Maura's mouth, until the tawny blonde closed her lips around them. She sucked gently, in and out, and Jane watched, breathless, as her finger disappeared inside Maura's warm, wet mouth, again and again.

"Uuuuunh..." A deep, low moan escaped the detective's throat, and she closed her eyes.

Maura wasted no time in reclaiming her mouth, and they were kissing again, the passion renewed and fierce. Jane spun them around and grabbing the doctor's ass in both hands, lifted Maura up on the counter, hiking her skirt up her thighs. The doctor wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and her arms around her neck.

Panting, gasping for air, neither could stop the wave of lust that swept over them.

Still with one hand around her waist, Jane fisted the other into the doctor's hair and pulled back to expose her neck. She sucked on the tender skin with an ardor she had never known, causing Maura whimper in ecstasy. Jane tugged at the tawny blonde's blouse, needing more, dipping lower down her chest. Frustrated, she yanked at the garment and the buttons ripped open. She pressed her face in the valley of Maura's breasts, where she greedily inhaled Maura's perfume.

Maura decided then that there was no going back. More than a decision, it was a surrender. She ripped the rest of her blouse off, and after a glance at Jane's hungry mouth on her breast, she reached back to unfasten her bra.

"Wait... Wait, please.." Jane looked up at the doctor and stood straight. She paused to catch her breath.

Maura's heart sank. Even though Jane wasn't pulling away, she was having second thoughts. The doctor tried to pull her ripped blouse together around her shoulders.

" I'm sorry. I think we should talk. I wanted to talk, remember? I don't want to stop, I want you. I want you so bad I'm going crazy."

"Badly." Maura flinched in apology as soon as she heard herself correct Jane.

After a few more deep breaths, Jane spoke again.

"I've been fantasizing about you all week. I thought I was going mad. I thought it was the tea." The detective rolled her eyes at herself. "I know it's not the tea. But I don't understand how after all this time, I would suddenly..."

"Jane, is it just lust? Is this just a physical need?" Maura had to ask.

The detective paused. She slowly shook her head. "I don't think so..."

"You don't think so? You're obviously aroused and I know you want me. I want you Jane, I want you and as I told you, my infatuation goes back long before the tea." Maura's voice trailed, and she added softly: "But I don't want to lose you for a one-night stand."

She motioned to free herself from Jane's embrace, but the detective held fast. Jane pulled her into a hug and she continued talking into Maura's hair.

"Maura, it's more. It's more than physical attraction." Jane sighed. "I want the Morning After. I want the Morning After, every morning. I want to wake up next to you and hold you, I want to get up and have coffee together. In our home."

Jane felt Maura's breath catch, and gave her a tighter squeeze. She lifted her head up and looked at the doctor. A tear escaped Maura's eye and Jane lifted her hand to wipe it off.

"You have no idea how much I want these things," Maura croaked. "With you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "Can you imagine your reaction two weeks ago, had I told you I was in love with you? You would have rolled your eyes at me and ran away!" Maura gave a weak smile, and became serious again. "And it wouldn't have been fair to you. We work together. There's nothing more embarrassing and inappropriate than a co-worker declaring their love when it's not reciprocated, is there?"

"A co-worker?! We're not co-workers! You're my best friend! I like to think that I would have been able to handle it! Thank you very much for the vote of confid..."

Maura pressed her lips to Jane and silenced her. She gave her a few kisses and Jane promptly forgot what she had wanted to say.

The tawny blonde looked up at her again.

"Are you done talking now? I believe we were in the middle of something."

The brunette smiled and shrugged. "I'm done..." She glanced down at Maura's ruined blouse, and noted that the way the doctor was gathering it was pressing her breasts together in a very sexy cleavage. However, now that she had regained some of her senses, Jane was shy again. She realized she had been on the verge of seeing, touching, and kissing Maura's breasts. Maura. Her best friend. She swallowed and looked away.

"Jane, it's ok. Please? I need you..." The doctor wasn't about to let her run away. She took Jane's hand and placed it on her chest, and slowly guided it down, over the swell of her breast. She leaned forward and touched her lips to hers, without kissing. She continued directing their hand down, until Jane was cupping her breast, and her thumb rested over the bump of her erect nipple. They closed their eyes, and the detective smoothed her finger over Maura's nipple, hard as a pebble, and Maura arched into the touch. She gasped and parted her lips to kiss Jane, moaning into her mouth, and Jane kissed her back, falling right back under the spell.

She reached behind Maura and unclasped her bra.


	5. Chapter 5

Without breaking the kiss, Jane ran her hands over the straps of Maura's brassiere, smoothing them down her shoulders. Maura slipped her arms out and went back around Jane's back. The doctor felt frightfully exposed, but it heightened her arousal as well. Scooting forward on the counter, she wrapped her legs around Jane and pulled her in.

She kissed Jane deeper, sliding her tongue over hers, opening her mouth to push inside. She felt the heat spread between her legs, and started moving her hips against the detective. The delicious friction caused her to moan inside their mouths.

Panting, Jane broke the kiss and looked at Maura. Her gaze trailed down to Maura's neck, to her collarbone, which she traced with her fingers. She let her hand follow the side of her breast, and curved under it to cup it, lifting it in her palm. The brunette felt her breath catch and had to part her lips to breathe again. She brought her other hand up to hold up both breasts, and lowered her head to kiss them both in turn.

"Ooooh, Jane, please..." Maura sighed and leaned back slightly, arching into Jane's embrace. Her nipples tightened in exquisite anticipation. She could feel Jane's breath on them, and they puckered into tiny pebbles. Maura couldn't take her eyes off Jane, watching in awe as she finally touched her lips to her hard bud. "Aaaaaahhh...", she exhaled as if in pain.

Jane slowly rubbed her lips against Maura's nipple, only grazing against the tip. She inhaled Maura's perfume, gently stroking her nose against the doctor's breast. Her skin was warm and soft, fragrant and beckoning. She opened her mouth and closed it around the darkened nipple, sucking it against her tongue.

Maura gasped and she let her head fall back. She threaded her fingers through Jane's thick hair, holding her close against her.

Emboldened by Maura's reaction, and greedy for more, Jane she ran her tongue around the nipple and all around Maura's breast, leaving it wet and shiny. With a glance down to admire her work, she moved over to the other breast, and endeavored to give it the same treatment.

Maura was compelled to look at Jane, shocked by her intense reaction to the detective's attentions. She recalled all the nights she had fantasized about Jane, about Jane making love to her breasts, a fantasy she was now real. Her nipples ached in arousal, the pleasure cutting through her like a knife, deep into to her core. She could feel the juices, slick and warm, well up and soak into her panties. The pressure from the counter she was sitting on was irresistible, but unbearably slight.

"Jane?" Maura lifted Jane's face up to her with both hands. "We need to go. We need to go to the bedroom. Please?" Her tone was urgent, and Jane nodded vigorously. They both got on their feet and headed down the hallway.

Maura closed the door behind them, and turned to see Jane standing still, with her back to the bed, waiting for her. The doctor took a few steps and stopped in front of her. Her bare breasts still shone with Jane's previous attentions. Her nipples ached with need, but she also could see that Jane might need a gentle nudge to take the next step. She reached for Jane's chest and undid the first button of her shirt. She grazed the tan skin with a finger, then undid the next one. Jane's chest was heaving up and down with ragged breaths, which she took open mouthed, watching Maura's fingers at work on her shirt.

Jane stood motionless, and soon Maura was kneeling in front of her, pulling down her panties. Jane stepped out of them, her heart pounding in her chest and ears. She looked on, still, as Maura got undressed and then they were standing, both naked, in front of the bed.

Maura was not shy about looking at Jane's form, and her gaze roamed appreciatively up and down the tall Italian's lean body. Her hands went to Jane's shoulders, and she let them trace down her arms, the sides of her breasts, and came to rest on her hips. She moved closer, and pressed her body against Jane's. They both gasped and the brunette exhaled deeply into Maura's hair. The detective wrapped her long arms around the shorter woman, drawing her in, feeling their skin touch and their heat mingle together.

Jane swallowed hard. Despite her arousal, she now realized there was no turning back. This wasn't just making out and fooling around anymore. The detective had no idea what to do. She knew she wanted it, she wanted to be with Maura and pleasure her, more than anything, but she was suddenly as shy as if it was her first time all over again. She sighed in embarrassment in Maura's hair.

Maura smiled and pushed forward. They tumbled onto the bed, Maura on top, hovering on all fours over the detective. The tawny blonde lowered her head and kissed Jane gently on the lips. She kissed her cheeks, her eyes, and her jaw, before looking at Jane again. She cupped her cheek and spoke gently.

"Baby, it's ok. We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"But I want to do it," Jane whined. Then, softer: "I want you. I want everything with you. I just... I don't know what the fuck I'm doing," she admitted with marked annoyance.

"You were doing great earlier..." Maura kissed her again, and this time she lingered, rubbing her lips slowly against Jane's. Jane couldn't help but open her mouth and let out a soft moan. Maura continued talking into her mouth.

"Nobody had ever loved my breasts like that before. You made me so wet I can feel it running down my thighs right now." The doctor lowered herself on top of Jane's curls and moved her hips around. Jane felt the warm, slippery evidence of Maura's arousal against her curls and lifted herself up into it.

"Ooooooh ffffuck..." Jane groaned, and she grabbed Maura's hips with both hands to pull her down, grinding up into her.

"Oh Jane, you feel so good..."

"Me? You... You're..." Jane couldn't come up with an adequate word for how Maura made her feel. Made her want. She looked up at the doctor with hooded lids, and sat up, her hands firmly grasping Maura's ass. they were both panting and their lips almost touched. Jane touched her nose to Maura's, and slowly, slowly closed the distance. She kissed Maura softly, gently, wetting her lips first with slow, lingering pecks. Maura moaned against her mouth and it made Jane moan in return. The detective wrapped her arms around her back, protectively, possessively. Her hands caressed her skin, exploring and mapping every inch of her back. She opened her mouth and Maura did the same, so they could let their tongue touch and dance, slowly still, and Jane's hand cradled her neck under her hair. They kissed until dizzy, until they couldn't stand it anymore.

Jane lowered Maura onto her back, and rested her weight fully on top of her, pinning her down. With her knee, she pushed Maura's legs apart, and she pushed her hand between them, between the doctor's thighs. Maura spread her legs even wider, her darkened eyes fixed on Jane's, pleading for her touch.

Before even reaching Maura's folds, Jane felt her juices, and she closed her eyes at the sensation. Slick and warm, she followed the stream to Maura's opening, and without stopping, slid two fingers inside, slowly, deeply. Maura's mouth fell open and she gasped. She closed her mouth on Jane's neck, sucking in the detective's scent, as Jane's long fingers reached deep within her. She let out a long moan, and grasped at Jane's back, pulling her closer, tighter. She wanted Jane inside her, around her, filling her up, possessing her. Maura felt Jane's hot breath in her hair, right behind her ear, and Jane started moving on top of her, in and out, in and out, deep into her core, up in her throat.

"Oh my god," Maura whispered against the brunette's neck, "oh Jane, oh... Jane... Jane... Jane..."

Jane had never felt anything like it. A moment ago, she hadn't known what to do, and now everything was in motion. Never at any point had she questioned what to do, because she realized she just knew. She knew herself, and she knew Maura, and Maura was hers. She wanted her so badly, she wanted her like she had never wanted anyone. She wanted to take her, to crawl inside of her and watch her, feel her writhe in ecstasy. Ecstasy that she was the cause of. She heard herself grunt at the thought, and she thrust harder, deeper. She added a third finger, and increased her effort by using her pelvis to drive her fingers deeper and faster inside Maura. It made the bed's headboard knock on the wall rhythmically, and Maura cry out in pleasure. Jane looked up briefly to see Maura's face, and their gaze met.

"Maura...," Jane breathed.

The doctor blinked, her frantic breathing making speech too difficult, and she brought both hands up to Jane's face. She held the position, their eyes locked onto each other. Then, with just a little pressure, Maura pressed Jane's head down. The detective got the hint. She shifted down and sucked Maura's nipple into her warm mouth, rolling the tip against her tongue. She suckled and licked with greed, using her nose and chin to knead the generous mound.

Maura cried out, and she closed her fist in the detective's dark mane, pushing her hips up into Jane's palm.

"Wait...," Maura panted, "I want you to come with me. I want to touch you."

The Medical Examiner shifted slightly and brought her leg under Jane. She lifted her knee up slightly and was rewarded with Jane's juices lathered over her thigh. The detective groaned and sat back against Maura, suddenly aware of her fierce arousal. She moved her hips back and forth, effortlessly sliding over her juices, wile renewing her suckling on Maura's breast.

Maura wasn't going to leave the brunette wanting, so she slid an upturned palm under Jane and pushed three fingers into Jane's opening. Jane moaned against her breast and started thrusting again for the both of them.

Both women moved in perfect unity, both pleasuring the other, grasping at each other, close as close, every inch of their skin touching, smooth, hot and wet.

Jane's full weight on top of her was pinning Maura into the mattress, each thrust forcing the air out of her lungs in helpless moans, faster and faster.

Her fingers buried deep inside Jane, Maura could feel a devastating orgasm swelling up, and she clutched Jane to her with desperate need, a warning and a surrender. The doctor opened her eyes and looked down at Jane, who was looking up at her with her nipple still in her mouth. The blonde saw her breast wet and shiny from Jane's suckling, bouncing in rhythm with them.

Jane lifted her free hand to Maura's mouth and briefly traced her bottom lip with her index and middle fingers, before pushing them both into Maura's mouth. The doctor sucked them in eagerly. She closed her eyes, and her breath stilled in her throat.

Right then, her body seized in agonizing pleasure. Maura felt her clit seize against Jane's hand, and her walls clenched in unison. She shot up, lifting Jane up with her, as the brunette struggled to stay latched on to her nipple. Barely conscious, Maura curled her fingers inside of Jane and pressed her hand harder against her pelvic bone. Jane let go of her nipple with a gasp, and pushed Maura back down to grind hard against her thigh. With her face buried into Maura's neck, she rode it fast and furious, and felt herself getting to the edge.

"Maura, oh god Maura I'm going to come..." She drew Maura closer to her, and stiffened as the orgasm exploded inside her. She squeezed Maura so hard that she thought she'd suffocate her, but she couldn't let go. Her whole body jerked uncontrollably against the doctor, who was riding the last spasms of her orgasms herself.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuunnnhhhh!" Jane let out a long moan, her voice hoarse and raw. Her hips dug forward a few more times, pushing her fingers deep inside Maura, and Maura's inside her. Then they stopped moving and started panting, getting some air back in their lungs. Jane collapsed on top of the tawny blonde, still on top of her, clinging to her like her life depended on it. Jane's chest was heaving up and down with her panting, her lungs burning and her mouth dry. With much effort, she lifted her head up and found Maura's lips to kiss.

"I love you..." Jane whispered into her mouth, kissing her gently. She felt her eyes well up and she inhaled sharply as tears rolled down her face. She pressed her lips harder against Maura's. Then she let her head drop on Maura's shoulder again and wiped her face into her neck.

"I love you Jane..." Maura finally whispered back, her voice thick with tears. She nuzzled into Jane's hair and kissed it.

"I want to stay like this forever..." Jane was still resting on top of Maura, with no intentions at all to move.

"Ok." Maura nodded against her.

"And when we tell the family, I'm blaming it all on the tea."

"Ok."

The doctor chuckled, squeezed Jane closer to her and closed her eyes...

THE END!

I'm sorry about the VERY LONG delay for this last chapter. As usual, life blah blah blah, you know how it goes. Thank you for putting up with me.


End file.
